


Movie Cuddles

by BestFriendsClub



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phil's birthday, jokes and teasing about sex but nothing explicit, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestFriendsClub/pseuds/BestFriendsClub
Summary: Inspired by Phil saying him and his friends had the whole theater to themselves, but minus the extra friends.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Movie Cuddles

They were always the people that enjoyed doing something together as a gift way more than receiving some material object. They still enjoy the little gifts and have made it a goal to find the dumbest perfect gifts. Dan knew he hit it right this year when he stopped by the IRL offices to pick up Phil’s gift. A seemingly white mug but when it gets warm a picture of Norman appears. Not that anyone needs to know Dan would use his own business to “test print” an idea for merch that will never be made. 

Dan: don’t go into the kitchen till I say it’s safe

Phil: What did you break

Dan: i didn’t break anything but i don’t need any birthday trolls trying to snoop

Phil: So I can’t just happen to be passing by to get some snacc

Dan: youre going to spoil dinner

Dan: if you snoop no snacc for you

Phil: So I am getting food!!!!

Dan: NO STOP

“You better be away from the kitchen” Dan called out opening the door to their flat. 

“I’m away” Phil called out as Dan kicked off his shoes letting them land somewhere near to their shoe pile by the front door.

Dan placed everything he needed on the kitchen counter making sure to be extra careful with the mug. Inside the mug he placed two tickets to see “Your Name” a film they both wanted to see for awhile now. Phil didn’t know it was coming to their cinema so as long as he could have them put off watching the film for a little while longer it would all work smoothly. 

Next he added a miniature popcorn bag which barely fit in the mug. It’s the thought that counts and no way was he going to inable Phil having more sugar than what he would be getting after going out with all his friends.

He wrapped it up with some cellophane and added a string bow. Over christmas they went through their gift wrapping supplies and made sure to include more environmentally friendly options, so maybe it was looking a bit christmasey, but homemade is a nicer word.

~

Dan was mentally close to decking this man behind them as they were picking out the pick and mix at the cinema. He would never actually be violent towards someone especially over something as trivial as some strawberry straws but he didn’t need to talk so loudly to his friend about the worst snacks to put in the snack cups. A good few he mentioned Phil had in his cup, even if the man was right it would be great if he could shut up. Phil liked these snacks and it’s his birthday let him indulge. He pushed those thoughts behind him so he could help Phil stuff some more marshmallows in his sweet cup, and another strawberry straw cause fuck that guy.

When they entered the theater they realized they were the only ones there, they did arrive a little early so that would probably change. Maybe not too many other people would join as it’s been out for a few years, and an amine but there has to be more nerds like them out there that have nothing to do.

Soon the shorts telling people to silence and turn off their phones start to play with no one else joining. “If only the theater was this empty when we saw Avatar,'' Phil said leaning unleccialry close to Dan’s ear.

Dan half shoves Phil away “Don’t make me think those things.”

Phil only laughs leaning right back over “aww why not, you were so cute,-”

“I’m cute now!” Dan interrupts pretending to flick back the long hair he doesn’t have

“Yes Dan you’re cute now, now as I was saying.” Phil continues placing his hand on Dan’s thigh

Dan groans covering his face with his hands “Don’t start something we can’t finish right now.”

Phil quirks an eyebrow “I barely did anything.”

“You’ve done a lot.”

A door shuts and Phil quickly brings his hand back. Dan pokes his tongue out and Phil does a little air bite making Dan laugh. Turns out the person who opened the door was one of the workers, they just poked their head “Don’t mind me lads just checking to make sure people showed up.” They laugh a little before walking back out.

Once they hear the door shut Dan quickly cuts back in, “and that’s why voyeurism is only good in theory.”

“Your brain says one thing but your pants say another.” Phil quips.

“Knew I should have invited Martyn and Cornelia you wouldn’t pull this in front of them.” Dan says shifting and slightly angling away from Phil. They can joke but he’s not 18 anymore, he doesn’t want to get so worked up in a movie theatre no matter what Phil’s birthday wish is.

“Fine fine patience,” Phil says picking up Dan’s hand and intertwining their fingers, “Can I have one birthday wish?”

“Maybe.”

“These arm rests means you’re too far away to cuddle and these chairs are big enough to fit both of us.” Phil says with a slight whine in his voice. It’s that not quite childish but needy whine that always makes Dan give in. “ok but might have to half sit on my lap but it’s a birthday present.”

Dan chuckles already getting up to scoot over. “You didn’t have to add in that last bit you know.” Phil hums as he wraps his arm around Dan steadying him as he gets situated.As the movie starts they settle, Dan let’s his head rest on Phils shoulder as they watch. 

This is easily the best way to watch a movie, they can talk about what is happening without worrying about upsetting anyone. They can kiss whenever they want without worrying if anyone is going to argue or take a photo. They can enjoy a little bit of “pda” which they don’t normally participate in. 

The movie is cute, well cute isn’t exactly the right words to give the film justice as they leave after the credits. By the way Phil keeps smiling and talking about his favorite parts Dan is glad this is the choice he made for them today.


End file.
